


What I Saw

by orphan_account



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Real Life, my story, real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How I saw Slender Man, a true story





	What I Saw

Before you start reading I just wanted to say that it is a true story, you won’t believe me because that’s what everyone says before these things. Still, here we go.

I’d been visiting family and now I was heading home with my parents, I was sat in the back seat on the left as always and it was late. Outside it was dark but the murky light of the streetlights guided our way. In the air there was a dream like atmosphere, something felt off at least. I may have just been tired.

The road we were driving along was lined with your average row of houses while the other side opened up onto a slightly creepy looking forest. I wasn’t scared though, we had driven along that road a million times before and since then.

It was about halfway down the road that I noticed a streetlight wasn’t working properly which was considered strange in that neighbourhood. They were very vigilant in keeping everything just so; still I didn’t think too much into it.

When we were right between the broken light and the next, I saw a figure walk out into the road and almost into the side of our car. It was so dark and they stepped out so suddenly though that I couldn’t get a good look at them. Just that they seemed to be wearing nearly all black.

Quickly I looked through the car’s back window to get a good look at them and that’s when I saw him, or should I say it. It was half bathed in light and half not and stood stock still arms out in the middle of the silent street. From what I saw he seemed to be wearing an all black suit but I wasn’t concentrating on his fashion choices. What I saw first and what I could hardly stop looking at was his ridiculously pale skin, it looked almost white. When I think about it now it looked like a dead body but I hadn’t seen such things then. The car was going so fast that I couldn’t see any features on his face, just a blank canvas where colour should be.

As we drove on I dismissed it as a trick of the light or my overactive imagination, it was only later that I connected his strange appearance with Slender Man. To be honest when I did I couldn’t breathe, I know he doesn’t exist but my heart still pounded in my chest as I tried to push away the thought of him actually existing.

My friends, who are firm believers in the supernatural, didn’t believe it. They just commented that it was a good story and laughed, I laughed along too but I know what I saw. 

So now I’m telling you too, you probably won’t believe me, I wouldn’t if I was you. But if it was real, if there really was something out there, be it Slender Man or something else, then you know now too. Not just me. 

I know what I saw.


End file.
